


1943

by HMayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMayhem/pseuds/HMayhem
Summary: Harry is a thousand years old and bored out of his mind. Who would have thought mastering Death would lead to such a monotonous eternity?Tom is a sixth year in Hogwarts and has already began sinking his claws into magical Britain. But why does Hadrian Peverell have to be so distracting?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	1943

Tom was known amongst his peers as clinically composed. He was unfailingly polite, intelligent, and friendly but still indifferent to almost everything. Tom was unerringly respected across both the school and, in a smaller capacity, the ministry. So why had such a short exchange with Hadrian Peverell left his heart racing and his cheeks flushed? Why had the seventh year’s thin-lipped smirk and mischievous unearthly green eyes completely robbed the breath from his lungs? Glancing down to stare furiously at the toes of his polished black shoes, Tom cursed his hormones and the raven-haired boy who’d managed to do what no one else had ever accomplished: flustered Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Peverell had transferred into Hogwarts barely a month prior to their first exchange, dropping in months after the year had begun and shortly after Yule. Following his sort into Slytherin, Tom had watched the older boy, intrigued by the haunted look in his emerald eyes and the reemergence of the Peverell name. It was safe to say the boy was gorgeous, both in mind and body. The cunning Hadrian Peverell wielded to melt into the background after his shocking appearance to the wizarding world was positively sinful. Only a month later and it was as if the students had completely forgotten that Peverell existed, but the true awe came from Hadrian’s expert maneuvering of the Professors.

While Tom was no expert with magical sensitivity, he was not ignorant to the euphoric thrill the raven-haired boy gave him; it was a high that matched none of the other highly powerful magic users Tom had been in contact with. Not even Dumbledore held a candle to Hadrian’s inferno.  
Yet the addictive, dark power he’d detected from the new student had been completely absent from his class work. Hadrian had been barely scraping an EE in all his subjects and Tom knew, he just knew, that Peverell was hiding that delicious power. But why? Why hide? Why could _Tom_ feel Peverell's secret? Dumbledore would have been watching Peverell like a hawk had he detected the astronomical abilities of the transfer but again it was as if the professors had known Peverell for as long as they’d known the rest of the seventh years.

Only Tom – and by extension Abraxas Malfoy, Sebastian Lestrange, and Theodore Nott– was still fascinated with Hadrian Peverell and his mysterious appearance and it burned in his stomach – the curiosity, the challenge. Peverell was the year above him, which while extremely inconvenient due to the fact they shared no classes, was an obstacle rectified by Abraxas who was also a seventh year and able to watch from a distance. Hadrian had immediately fallen into the favor with the Blacks, more specifically Alphard and Lucretia, which was not especially helpful to Tom’s agenda. While Alphard was the oldest male Black, he was not the heir and so Tom hadn’t really tried to gain the upperclassman’s favor with the same vigor he’d snatched up Orion’s. Additionally, due to Alphard being his senior, Tom had found the Black harder to sway, being quite young himself and a little too obvious in his manipulations. Alphard had never been particularly fond of Tom. 

What confused him further about the transfer student was his association with Potter, Weasley and Prewett, three Gryffindors and a Slytherin. It made Tom shudder in disgust when he thought of it too much. Peverell seemed unrestrained by the separation of the Hogwarts houses and no one seemed to care! And then there was the way Hadrian stared at Tom. With flagrant desire but also evident wariness and suspicion. It gave him a rush of adrenaline each and every time those eyes settled on his own, as if Peverell knew every secret Tom harbored and the danger he posed but still desired to have his wicked way with the younger Slytherin. Finally, _finally_ , after a month of those lustful stares, Tom had found himself face to face with the menace he was determined to put in his place. Instead, Tom had found himself utterly encapsulated in the older boy’s thrall.

_Tom was halfway through his prefect rounds when he felt another body collide with his own, causing him to stumble back and jerk his head away from his wristwatch to glare at the offending body. Mischievous emerald eyes twinkled back and the scathing words about to spew from his mouth lodged in his throat as the closeness to Peverell allowed him to fully appreciate the long lashes and the high cheek bones of his peer._

_As the silence stretched on Hadrian’s lips slanted into a small smirk, not aiding Tom’s stupor in the slightest as it drew his attention to them and, all of a sudden, Tom didn’t care that he was probably making a fool of himself, he just wanted to ogle the sight of Hadrian Peverell smirking. Swallowing under the heat that had swiftly crept under his collar, Tom restrained himself from adjusting it with his hands, snapping out of his frozen state as Hadrian spoke._

_“Riddle, is it? Hadrian Peverell,” A hand was offered, “I believe we have not yet been formally introduced.”_

_Tom grasped the hand outstretched in front of the boy before him and withheld the small gasp he’d wanted to let slip when those dexterous, calloused fingers curled around his hand, a shot of heat headed straight to his groin at the images his mind conjured._

_“Yes, it’s a pleasure, Peverell.” Hadrian’s smirk grew wide, eyes glittering with both mirth and desire._

_“I assure you, Mr. Riddle, the pleasure is mine.” It came as a sinful purr that relit the fire in his cheeks at the clear implication of his tone and Tom barely repressed a shiver as those nimble fingers caressed his hand as Hadrian pulled away. From the further widening of the grin on Peverell’s lips, he wasn’t nearly as successful as he’d hoped._

_“May I inquire as to why you are wandering the halls almost two hours after curfew, Peverell?”_

_“Hadrian, please, Riddle. I do not think our relationship will remain a formal one.”_

_Had anyone other than Hadrian Peverell said such a thing to Tom, he would have icily illustrated why exactly he was Slytherin’s unofficial leader, but as it was, he flushed a mortifying shade of red and avoided looking into Hadrian’s eyes. Unfortunately, Tom’s attention was immediately drawn to Peverell’s Adam’s apple and the urge to bite down on the tan skin of the older boy’s neck caused Tom’s reply to be much hoarser than was socially acceptable._

_“Then you should call me Tom, Hadrian, and I think it would be in your best interests to head back to the dorm now. I am not the only prefect patrolling these corridors.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim so I don't plan on continuing with it, but if anyone likes the idea and wants to actually write something using this, feel free to.


End file.
